Off To The Countryside
by Blossom Utonium
Summary: Sam and her family move to Marina, California to start a whole new life. What will this new life have instore for her? INCOMPLETE
1. Prologue

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: Hey, so this is a new story of mine. It was inspired by X-Star-Girl-26-X and he simply amazing story, Darnforth Academy. Please read it when you have the time :) R&R and please enjoy!**

* * *

Chapter One: A New Life

It was a beautiful summers day. The sun was shining. The sound of loud sports cars filled my ears. And the smell of burning rubber filled my nose. How could it get any better? It just did! Me and my family were moving to Marina, California! Sure it was sad to say goodbye, but it was really exciting to say hello! Dad'd got a new job there as the head of the Pear studio. Ya know, the place that makes Pear phones, and Pear-pods, etc etc... My Mom also owns some garages there and is looking forward to _actually _seeing them. And I wasn't the only one that was excited. Our Akita (Pumpkin) was enjoying the lovely day the way it was supposed to be enjoyed... With his head stuck out the car window. Hang on, before we go on I'd like to give a brief description of my family...

There's my parents, Pam and David Puckett. They're both in their late fourtys and both are around six foot. Mom had short, greying-blonde hair and quite a good figure. Her attitude towards everything is poor and dark. She doesn't put much into anything she does, but is actually made a good amount of money by setting up three garages in Marina. They're her pride and joy, well, along with me and my siblings. And she's been running them for the past five years from Canada. I know right? Awesome. My Dad - on the other hand - puts everything he's got into what he does. He's got a head of bleach-blonde hair and is a little chubby. But then again, what great father isn't? He loves me and my siblings and spends the longest amount of time with us. He's a very succesful buissness-man. In the last twelve years, he's gone from working in a cramped office block that smells like cat pee to managing a worldwide, massivly successful company. Even though my parents are polar opposites, they love each other more than anything. How sweet... Bleh!

Then there's Melanie, my identical twin. She's sixteen and has long, sandy blonde hair. (As do I). She also has ocean blue eyes and is about five foot seven. The only way to tell us appart was a small scar she has on the back of her hand. I may have 'accidentally' pushed her out of out treehouse and she fell onto a garden trowel. But you know, she's never resented me for it. Which is good cause we're really close. She has the perkyest personality in all of history. She brings home little orphan animals and had a nervous breakdown when she heard we were moving. Mel _really_ hates change, which is totally understandable. She had to break up with her boyfriend because she didn't want to hold him back. He took it well. She didn't. Poor things been crying all the way to California. But she's calmed down a lot now. That's good. Mom and Dad said we could keep Pumpkin (the stray Akita she brought home) and that really cheered her up. Me, her and Dad were in his shiney black peoplecarrier.

Mom had taken Eddy and Max with her in her dull orange pick-up-truck. Ahh Eddy and Max... Let me tell you a little about them.

Edward and Maxene are also twins. They were born completley identical (which the doctors said was impossible, but we sure showed them!) but Max grew her hair out to her shoulders and keeps it tied in two scruffy blonde pigtails, while Eddy has his in a scruffy short style. They're so cute! I could eat them up! God, I sound like Mel... Anyway, instead of them inherating out mother's deep blue eyes, they got our father's grassy green ones. They're only around five foot one and both **resent** being called small. Especially because everyone in our family is so tall. Max and Eddy are so close, they've been mistook for a couple many a time. They share everything with eachother and there's no secrets between the two. They're fourteen now and have just started 9th grade. (I've just started 11th). Oh yeah, just between you and me, one time I was walking past their room and overheard a conversation that no older sister should _ever_, overhear... Basically, Max had got a new boyfriend and Eddy was obviously peeved off about it (being the over-protective brother that he is), but she didn't seem to notice. So she told him. Only him. But there's nothing wrong abou that right? Wrong. He answered her in such a calm tone of voice, it could only of been fake. He said, "so your worried he won't be worth your first kiss?" God he knew her well! I heard her whisper yeah. Then it was silent. I peeked through the crack in the door to find him kissing her. She looked shocked, but eased into it and before it started, it was over. They looked at eachother and he smiled. "Don't worry. If he ever does anything nasty, dump him. He's not worth it. And then tell me: I'll kick his ass!" The day after that she dumped him. Why? I'm not too sure. But I sat her down and told her what I saw and she said nothing like that'll ever happen again. And when a Pucket makes a promise, it's forever. So, I took her word for it.I didn't bother to ask why she dumped him.

And that's my family. I don't really need an introduction. I'm basically a mix of everyone. I look like Melanie, have the personality of my mother and the ambition of my father. And the mystery of my younger siblings. Not to mention the egarness of Pumpkin! Haha... Anyway. Dad got a new job, blah blah blah, we sold the house, blah blah blah, said our goodbyes and we're currently driving to our new house: the two moving trucks close behind.

I'd be starting a new term at Marina High School with Mel, Eddy and Max. They'll be freshman. Me and Mel'll be Juniours. It's so awesome that we can all be so close. Well, Mom's garage is a good twently miles from our house, and Dad's work is ten. Mom will also work night shifts. Great... As if she wasn't cranky enough.

We're also getting Pumpkin a new playmate. Another Akita. Haha... But seriously. We've even found a nice family with one called Patch. They're moving to Canada (ironically) and offered us her for $100. If all goes well, she'll be ours be the end of this month!

Everythings perfect! A great big **new** house, a pretty **new** puppy, and a big **new **adventure for us all.

As we drove up the driveway, me and Mel oogled at the huge house. Our, huge house. Before we'd finished staring, Max and Eddy were already out the truck and landscaping the front garden. Pumpkin jumped out the window and started rolling around on the grass with them. Dad got out and gestured for us to follow. He and Mom kissed and Mel smiled. I did the same.

"We're home," she whispered softly. I gave her a friendly hug.

We got out and I pounced on the twins. We all had a laugh and Mel took lots of pictures.

She was right, we were home. I wonder what our new life has in for us...

* * *

**A/N: Listen, I'm only going to describe rooms and chiz when I get to that part in the story. I think it'll be more imaginative like that... But there are pics on my profile and (hopefully) I'll update this tomorrow :) R&R, and thanks for reading Momo xXx**


	2. Chapter 1: Unpacking

Chapter 1

Mom and Dad were talking to the movers about where stuff was going to go and Max and Eddy had started fighting about chiz. Me and Mel pulled them apart and dragged them inside. As soon as we'd let them go, they'd raced eachother up the stairs, shouting something about the biggest room. We chuckled at their attitudes.

A minute later two big-sweaty-mover-guys had stormed in with our patchwork coach. Shuving us out the way, they made their way to what I could only guess was our new livingroom. We went upstairs to pick our rooms and saw Eddy and Max making carpet angels in a large-ish room. The room had aqua green walls and dark blue carpet. There was a large window and two single beds already in there. I smiled at them and made my way to the next floor. As did Mel. It was so bright! We gaped and ran to have a look around. Mom had told us before we left that the whole top floor was ours. Awesome! I ran into the first room I saw which just so happened to be the bathroom. It wasn't too big, but big enough. It was country style, the main colours being cream and brown. It was lovley. Mel came in a short while after and gave a quick whistle to show she was impressed.

"Nice," She said quietly. I nodded and turned to face her.

"You find a room you like?"

Mel responded with a furious nod of the head and ran into another room. I sighed at her energy and followed her slowly. She led me to a big light blue room. It had two large windows that took up most of each wall. The walls were painted a pale green and there was a creamy blue carpet. Mel was sitting in the middle of the floor with crossed legs. She had a huge grin plastered on her face and was looking around proudly. I nodded in acceptance. It was a nice room. But definatly more of Mel's style. She stood up.

"So, that makes the other room mine?" Mel nodded. "I guess so. Wanna go check it out?"

I chuckled inwardly. "No Mel, I wanna sit in your new room and count the roses in the courtyard."

"What courtyard?"

"Come on!" I said, dragging her to the room next door. I got the shock of my life when I walked in. The room had a wood caben feel to it. It had a large, grey fireplace and woody colours covered the walls. It was my dream room. I'd stayed in a wood caben many times back in Canada, and being completley honest, I was feeling a little homestick too. It was perfect.

"Wow..." Was all Mel said. She looked like she was gunna cry. I pulled her into a quick hug and she wept a little on my shoulder.

"Aww Mel, you okay?"

She sniffed and pressed her face into the nook of my neck. I felt her nod her head as she pulled away gently. "Yeah, fine. C'mon, let's go check out the rest of the house." I put on my biggest smile and we walked downstairs together.

We walked past Max and Eddy's room where they were unpacking their boxes. They seemed so excited. Out of all of us, they dealt with change best. Mel decided to go and get her boxes while I took a shower. There wasn't any hot water yet, but I didn't care. Taking a towel from one of the open boxes, I made my way to the main bathroom, not bothering to lock the door. I stripped off my clothers and piled them up by the door. I turned around to find a wall. A bleach white wall with tints of blue. I turned my head to the left where a lot of light was pouring in, reflecting off my pale white skin and sandy blonde locks. I picked up the muggy green towel and made my way down the short corridoor. When I got to the end of it, I came to a bizzarly huge window. It _was_ the back wall. But that wasn't half as shocking as the bathroom itself. I fell to my knees on the icy wooden floor. It was remarkable. There was multiple surfaces. Well, two. One big one with two sinks and lots and lots of draws. It had a big mirror that (like the window) took up most of the wall. The other one, I'm not sure you could count as a worktop. It had a mini sink and a toilet attached to the side of it. There was a TV on the wall opposite the toilet. A freaking TV! The shower was of a good size too. It had two shower heads and green tinted glass. On the other side of the room was a very long bath. It went the full length of the wall but was also quite thin. I'd read the bathroom description Mom gave me, it said it was the second biggest room in the house, and only now do I belive it. I gulped in satisfaction (if that's even possible) and legged it to the showers with my towel.

I stepped into the shower and slipped the towel over the top of the glass: to wipe my eyes if needed. The water came on and rained down over me. It was freezing! The icy water poured over my body and I shuddered as the droplets ran down my pale flesh. I started to think about home, back in Canada. How I said bye to everyone...

* * *

_"Oh Sam!" Kelly said wrapping her arms around my neck. Everyone knew she was a hugger. Me? I'm not too keen. But this was an emotional time for the both of us. We'd been best friends since just before we turned five. We'd had a fist fight in kindergarden and got sent out to patch things up. "Why'd you have to move?" She wept into my chest and my other friends stood around us, looking like they were gunna cry too. Unlike most, my friends were of all sorts - not just one. Example: nerds hang out with nerds, prissies with prissies, but our possie was full of emos, prissies, weirdos, crazies, jocks, nerds and even this one mute kid._

_"We'll miss ya Sammy," Jay said softly, his voice barly above that of a whisper. Me and Jay had been through so much together. We'd even dated for a few months. But broke up cause we'd rather stay friends (things were really akward). I'd known him for as long as I'd known Kelly. He's the one that told the teacher on us. Yep, a real card. Jay was a jock. But not the sort that picks on people smaller than him just for the hell of it, the sort that actually enjoys the game. And Kelly is a brianiac. A sweet, pretty brainiac. I could be described as a tomboy by some, and a freak by others. But not by any of my friends. When Jay and Kelly had found out about me leaving, they'd called everyone to meet up on my front lawn and beg me not to leave._

_Sasha, my emo friend, patted Kelly on the back and pried her off me gently. Drake, Aaron and Tom (more Jay's friends than mine) were there too. I hate to admit it but they had their moments too._

_Mel had gone to speak to her boyfriend and missed this little shwaray. Lucky her. I'm the tough-ass sister that'll beat your ass for calling her girly, but even I have emotions. I don't take goodbyes any better than Mel, and this was a toughy._

_I held back tears to the best of my abilaties, but the barriers didn't take long to brake, letting a river of tears stream down my face. I lept into Jay and Kelly's arms, weeping like a newborn. Jay hushed me while Kelly wept also. I could hear a few others crying too._

_"Listen you," Jay said, pushing me an arms distance away, hands firmly on my shoulders. He was shaking slightly. "Do you want to be known as Sam Puckett, the girly chick who balled her little eyes out just cause she's moving across the country?" His voice cracked a little towards the end, oblivious to the tears that had started to fall, he continued in a hushed, comferting tone. "We'll come to visit. I heard your Mom bought a nice big house? Sounds great. And it's an awesome chance to make lots of new friends and meet lots of new people. Knowing you, that won't be too hard." His warm smile made my tears fade away. Jay had always been like a brother to me. And Kelly, a sister. I smiled at them both and nodded my head. "Thanks."_

_"But if when I come to visit your knocked up, or some shit like that, I swear to God I'll make it my own personal buissness to kill the father myself!"_

_I had to laugh at that. I turned to Kelly who was normally the loudest of us all. She'd stopped crying but her eyes were puffy and red._

_"Aww hunny," I whispered pulling her into a last hug. "I'll only ever be a phonecall away. And I'll send you lots of pics when I get there." I mused._

_"Promise?" She sniffed._

_"Promise. Now who wants to party!" Jay chuckled and the small crowd cheered. We partyed on the front lawn all night._

* * *

I shook the sad memory out my head and bent down. It was only when my hand wrapped itself around thin air that I remembered I'd forgot shampoo and all that chiz.

"Crap!..." I muttered, slipping into the towel. I turned the nozel and the water stopped. I made my way back downstairs. There was an open box at the bottom of the stairs that I asumed had the toiletries in it. I ran down the stairs until I was face-to-face with the box. I used one hand to keep my towel up and the other to dig around for the shampoo and conditioner. I found it but couldn't quite grab them both. Letting go off the towel, I gathered them both from the box and stood up. My towel started to slide down my chest and I let out a high pitched squeek. I instantly dropped everything and yanked the towel over my exposed flesh.

There was a chuckle from the other side of the hall. Mel was leaning against the doorframe snickering at me. Mama don't take laughter at her expence well.

"Need some help stranger?" She cherped walking over to me. I sighed in defeat and nodded. She smirked and grabbed the bottles from the floor.

I was about leg it up the stairs when the doorbell rang. Me and Mel looked at eachother and I grabbed the robe Mom left out. It was red satin and looked alright against my snow white appeal. We walked to the small entranceway and Mel opened to the door to two perky looking chicks.

"Hey," the brunett spoke with such a cheerful tone it almost made me puke. "I'm Carly Shay and I live across the road. Oh, and this is Wendy, Wendy Baxter."

"Hey," Wendy said, the soft wind blowing her bright red hair across her face.

"Yo. Puckett. Sam Puckett and that's Mel, my twin sister," I said completley indifferent. Mel - on the other hand - raced forward and embraced Carly and Wendy with all her strength.

"It's soo nice to meet you!" She sqeeked. Wendy pulled away and stood by me. Her eyes roamed my body. "Yo, what's up with the gown?" She said, pointing to me.

"Long story," I groaned, not bothering to go into any detail. Carly and Mel chatted away for a few minutes and I decided to leave and finish my hair. I'd just got inside when I heard the front door shut behind me. Mel walked past me and I untied Mom's gown. She put the bottles back in the box and hitched it shut and up the stairs before I could blink. My towel had started to slip again so I retied that too. Hopping up the stairs and back into the bathroom, I saw Mel putting some bottles of soap and stuff away under the sink. She was humming to Lady Gaga's Poker Face mindlessly. I smiled and turned the shower back on. I could still hear her humming as I took off my towel and stood under the icy water once more. Not turning around, I spoke to her in a tone almost colder than the water running down my soft, naked body.

"You just gunna stay in here while I'm showering buck naked?" I heard her laugh. Well, more like chuckle. 'Uh huh', was all I got back from her. I smirked and shampooed my long blonde hair that resembled wet sand, being thrust up and down the sea shore under the bitterly cold river. The cupboard door slammed and I guessed she was done.

"I'm gunna go upstairs and finish unpacking my boxes. Cya in a bit, 'kay?" She said sweetly.

"M'kay," I replied softly, intoxicated by the millions of freezing droplets. I heard the bathroom doors slam also as the last of the lime scented shampoo washed away down the drain. Lime. I love lime. It's so sweet, yet so bitter. Just like me. I let out a wry sigh as I smoothed out my wet hair, coating it in matching coditioner. I turned around as the coditioner was washing out. I saw that Mel had laid some blue towels out on the floor. And that there was now soap by the sink and toilet paper by the toilet. It looked a lot more homely with the small objects that you wouldn't normally pay much attention too. It was lovely. Nothing like the bathroom in my old house. As the last of the conditioner disappeared from my slightly matted hair, I reached for my honeysuckle bodywash. I lathered my chest and toned stomach, making sure to get into every nook and cranny.

I'd been watching my body grow and shrink in certain places for the last few years and noticed the my stomach had tightened quite a bit (I did boxing and basketball in my old school, and netball outside of school), my breasts had grown a considerable amount (34D) and my waistline had such noticeable curves, boys couldn't keep their eyes off them.

Of corse, Mel's body had gone through the same exact changes, and Max's body was currently going through them. Eddy, ah, I try not to embarrass him by asking him personal questions like that. That, I left to Dad. Well, except the whole 'kiss' incident, that was between me, Max and him. It never left their bedroom. And I hope nothing else entered...

When I was convinced my torso was squeaky clean, I put all the bottles in their stands and turned the shower off. I walked to the sink nude and looked myself over in the mirror. I placed my hands on my hips and inspected what boys found so irrisitable. Sighing, I slipped into my towel, my long soaking hair dripping over my shoulders and grabbed another towel that Mel had left out for me. I rubbed my hair into the towel, drying it slightly. I then brushed it through and aplied some moisturizer to my damp face. I put everything away and made my way out the bathroom, switching the lights off as I closed the door.

I made my way upstairs in my murky green towel and saw Mel unpacking her last box. Her room looked great! There was a blue and yellow arm chair in the far corner of the room, in between the windows. And a vase of beautiful blue flowers by her bed. Where she got them from - I don't know. But they looked fab. There was a little hanging basket too above the chair, that had a few small pink flowers in it. There was also the creamy white vanity that she'd had since she was a little girl in the far corner. I'm not sure how she kept it so clean over the years, but I always loved it. I'd had a dark woody coloured one before Max and Eddy broke it when I was eight. Tikes!...

I noticed she'd put out some picture frames. I walked past her towards the vanity and picked one up. It was of:

**Me**  
**Mel  
Jay**  
**Kelly**  
**Sasha**  
**Macs**- Mel's ex boyfriend  
**Mark**- Mel's ex boyfriend's brother  
**Dylan and Elly**- next door neighbor's kids  
**Milly**- Kelly's little sister  
**Drake Aaron and Tom**- Jay's jock friends  
**Princess**- nicest person alive, also Mel's best friend  
**Moose**- Princess' boyfriend  
**Jenny**- Princess' little sister  
**Lily**- Princess' older sister  
**Philip**- Elly's boyfriend  
**Josh**- Philip's twin brother, he's mute  
**Grace**- a friend of the family's daughter  
**Tina**- Grace's daughter  
**Lucy**- Philip and Josh's little sister  
**Josie**- Sasha's emo friend  
**Dixxy**- my cocky childhood friend  
**Rocky**- Dixxy's boyfriend  
**James**- Macs's best friend  
**Hope**- James' girlfriend  
**Cookie**- Hope's chocolate lab puppy  
**Annita**- Dixxy's dalmation  
**And Troy**- he's a douche, we just let him in cause we borrowed his camera

We were all pulling spazzy faces, like one big happy family. That photo was taken the morning before we left. Jay'd said they would come to visit when the summer term ended. That was only six weeks away. Six long, lonely weeks. I hadn't noticed Mel looking over my shoulder. She let out an almost mornful sigh.

"I miss them so much..." She whispered. I could only nod. Truth be told, this was probably my sadest memory since my Nana died when I turned ten. They were like a family to me (and Mel) and being away from them hurt too much to admit. We'd been gone a day but it felt like a year.

Mel rubbed my wet back and I smiled at her. Placing the picture frame back down, but slipped the photo out. As I made my way to my new room, my room welcomed me with their warm brown walls. The woody soft carpet felt chilly beneath my feet. I crinckled my toes and walked over to one of the many boxes that was stacked up in front of the small window. I opened the smallest box that had my make up, some toiletries, my toothbrush and Mom's lighter in it. Lucky for me, the past owners had left some fire wood on the mantle. So I threw a few logs into the fireplace and set them alight. Once the fire was going, I covered it with the brass fire guard and I loosened my grip on the towel.

It fell to the floor and I made my way over to a few boxes labled 'CLOTHES'. Gripping a pair of scissors I'd 'borrowed' from Mel's room, I sliced the masking tape down the middle. The flaps sprung open and I grabbed the first stack of clothes and scattered them on my bed.

Looking over all the clothes and realising it wasn't even 2PM yet, I threw a set of PJ's to one side and grabbed some un-matching underwear. Slipping into them, I made a choice of some tattered grey jeans and a yellow and orange stripy top with 'Keep On Walking Buddy' written on it. When I was fully dressed, I brushed my damp, matted hair and tied it up in a side ponytail.

"Sam! Mel! Eddy, Max! Get your asses down here! You can finish unpacking later!" Mom shouted from downstairs. Without even responding I met up with Mel on the staircase and we raced downstairs. Max and Eddy were already there, standing mouths agape by the doorway to the living room.

A small 'wow' emitted from them both and we walked over to see what was wrong.

_Oh... My... Garlic bread...!_

It was amazing! Very, open. Very, grand. The carpet was of a pale cream and the walls painted clear white. The movers had only been here close to an hour but had unloaded everything. The coaches had all been stylishly palced at angles behind a glass coffee table. And a beautiful painting hung over the fireplace. There was a clear glass dining tabled on the other side of the room with six chairs surrounding it. Vases and lamps and mirrors and statues had been placed generously around the large room. And a long wooden display cabinet along the wall, the 39 inch TV sitting inside. Mom and Dad stood hand-in-hand at the other side of the room.

"So, what you think?" She asked smiling.

"Fantastic!" Mel shouted, clapping furiously. I could only nod in agreement. Max and Eddy still stood there completly gobsmacked. When they finally returned to reality, they ran up to Mom and Dad and embraced them warmly.

"I love it!" Max raved.

"Uh huh, uh huh!" Eddy agreed.

"Well," Dad started smiling at me. "What do you think Sammy?"

"It's... Wow." Was all that would come out. I couldn't think of a word to describe how much I loved it. How much I loved this house. How much I loved the neighborhood, the neighbors. Everything. I could only join the family hug and embrace this moment.

The rest of the day didn't offer much, only unpacking and making our beautiful house complete. Mel helped me set up my room and then we spent some quality time out on the balcony. Just sitting, talking, remanissing. That's when I got the text.

To: Sam  
From: Jay

Hey Sammy! How's the house looking? Wait! No need to ruin the suprise! I know it's very short notice, but me, Kelly, Sasha, Tom, Aaron and Drake are all on our way up there! Yeah! We should be there by tonight. I hope you don't mind? Well, we got permission from the school, so we'll be staying at the house three doors down from your new adress. We'll be renting the place for two weeks, you know, just to help you and Mel and Eddy and Max settle in. Heh, I've just realised how long this text it. Oh well, it's worth the credit for you Sammy :) Kelly's fallen asleep on Drake's shoulder, aww. I'm guna go, Sasha's driving does not meet my standerds :L Haha, be there soon Sam. Hope you miss us just as much as we miss you :( Jay

"What does it say?" Mel asked, peering over my shoulder. I handed over my phone and she matched my newly forming grin.

To: Jay  
From: Sam

OMG! Best friends ever much? The house looks great and I'm so glad you guys are on your way. Are you sure your okay with this? Thanks for being there and tell the guys that too. Mel hasn't looked this happy in days. By any Chance, your not bringing Macs are you?

_A minute later..._

To: Sam  
From: Jay

No. We asked him, and he said no. When you said he took it well, I think you were wrong. But don't tell Mel that :/ We've just came through Oakland, so we're not that far away. Kelly just threw up in her sleep on Tom! HAHA! xD So we're guna pull over at the next gas station. Mind if we drop in at yours once we've dropped our stuff off?

"You recon Mum'll let the guys come over for a bit?"

"Yeah, I'm sure she won't mind. Ask 'em if they've brought their swimsuits!"

"Oh my gosh yes!"

To: Jay  
From: Sam

OMG! Lol. Have you brought your swimsuits!

_A few seconds later..._

To: Sam  
From: Jay

Yeah, all of us. Why? Does your house have a pool?

I smirked.

To: Jay  
From: Sam

Yep. Rave time! xD

Me and Mel laughed for a bit and just enjoyed the late afternoon rays. At around 7PM we thought it'd be a fun idea to put our swimsuits on under our PJ's. I was just slipping into my dark blue tank top and stary PJ bottoms when the doorbell rung. I raced (still half dressed) to the front door and without even checking who it was, lept into their arms. Thank god it was Jay.

"Hey Puckett. How's life treatin' ya?"

I smiled, starting to tear up and kissed his cheek.

"You guys are so sweet," I mused. Mel ran up from behind me and hugged the half asleep Kelly.

"So," I started, grinning. "Who wants to party!"

Everyone cheered and we all ran into the back garden. I ran through the gate and across the road. After knocking on the front door of a sky blue house for a few seconds, Carly answered in her PJ's, Wendy not far behind.

"Grab you swimsuits and come over like now! Tonight's guna rock!"

* * *

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: Hey, sorry it took so long. I was planning on making it longer, but it took so long and I thought I owed you something. I promise I'll update soon. Please R&R :) Momo..**


	3. Chapter 2: Broken Bottem

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: Hii! Here's chapter 2! :D This one's a lot shorter than the last :) Sprry but I felt I owed you something :L I'm also hoping to have ALL my stories updated by Christmas :D Anyway, here it it! R&R and don't forget to enjoy :) Momo...**

**

* * *

**

I darted back to my house, slamming the gate open. Everyone looked like they were having an awesome time, shouting happily to one another over the loud music blaring through some amps. Where in the name of _chiz_ did the come from? Oh, that doesn't matter. I jogged over to Jay and Kelly and embraced them both warmly. After a few seconds I pulled away a little harshley and looked at them both seriously. Hands on hips, I spoke to them in the same tone an angry mother would use to scold her children.

"What the hell do you guys think your doing?" They both stared at me, shocked. Jay looked like he was trying to supress laughter, while Kelly's mouth hung open. I chuckled inwardly and used a single finger to shut her big gob. She gulped.

"We came to see you?" Kelly spoke fearfully, earning another snicker from Jay. I shot daggers at him and he instantly stopped.

"Do you realise what you did was wreckless and unnecessary?" I asked coldly, crossing my arms. I almost burst out laughing, they looked like a couple of new born puppies. They both nodded simultaniously and a small smile appeared on my face. How could I stay mad at these two? Besides, they did drive all the way here. How they did it so quickly, I have no idea. But they did. And they're here. My best friends.

"Now let's party~!" I shouted, pumpig both my fists in the air.

Party Girl by McFly started playing and we made our way to the dancefloor and started dancing uncontrollably. Carly and Wendy walked through the gate sheepishly and made their way over.

Carly was wearing a glittery purple one piece costume, with a hole around her belly button and lower back. And Wendy was wearing a neon read tube topped bikini with khaki 3/4 length shorts. They both looked fab!

It was at least 10pm before the amps we turned off and we all started to settle down. Jay, Kelly and everyone else were going to go back to their rental house in a few. But Carly an Wendy were going to sleep over and help to break the house in.

After ten minute, everyone left, leaving me and Mel to get the living room ready while Carly and Wendy went back to get their Pj's.

When they came back and everyone was settled on the huge coach, we put on some backround music (Only Girl by Rihanna) and started playing truth or dare.

"Truth or dare Sam?" Carly asked in her high and happy tone.

"Dare!" What? I'm Sam Puckett! I **never** back down from a challenge! ...Even though a had a choice. BACK TO THE STORY!

"I dare you to... go to you mum and dad's room and make moaning sounds outside their door!" ...Apparently Carly liked to win.

"Fine," I said stiffly before standing up and making my way towards Ma and Pa's new room. I doubted they'd be asleep yet, since they had so much to unpack. As I reached the landing, Pumpkin arted beneath my feet, knocking me down and making me fall down the flight of stairs I'd previously climbed. And no. I did not scream all the way down... Only half. Anyway~. Once I reached the bottem, I knew I'd have to forfit the dare. Because when I stood up, I immidatly fell back down. All the bottem of my back, my neck and my ass felt like they were on fire! It hurt, **a lot**! I groaned, knowing mum was going to KILL me for disturbing her 'peace'.

"Sam? Are you okay?" A soft and concerned voice came from upstairs while Mel and the girls rushed to my most likely bruised side.

"Mum," Mel yelled, pulling my long, angel blue tank top up. "Sam's hurt, bad. We need to get her to a hospital, now!"

"Mel," I groaned again. "How bad is it?"

"Take a look for yourself," She said, her voice slightly shakey. Carly quietly screamed while Wendy gasped. I looked down, straining my pained neck even more. My side had gone purple. Not bullshit bruised purple, propper, blacky-dotted purple! And I'd only landed on my side.

"Mel, check my back and neck." I managed to stutter out. And without questioning me, she helped me roll over onto my tummy.

"Mum, come here now!" She shouted, obviously panicing. The pain was seering into my spine. It hurt so much! I could hear Wendy taking out her cell phoe and snap a picture. She put the cell in front of my cringing face. Mel dabbed her hand down on my back slightly and I screamed. Mum and dad came rushing down the stairs. I opened my narrowed eyes and gaped at the photo. It was like some sort of bad make up you'd see in a low budget horror film. My entire lower back (and most of my upper) was a swollen purple with patches of missing skin, muscle and clotted blood checkered around my spine. The back of my neck was badly grazed and red as the blood leaking from my side. Then I dared to ask an akward question.

"Mel, will you - check my ass out?"

She blushed brightly, before nodding and slipping my pj shorts down to the top of my thighs. I saw dad turn away out of the corner of my eye. Heh, good daddy~. I heard Wendy snap another picture, making my glare slightly.

"My God Sam! What the hell did you _do _to yourself?" Mum spoke angrily, her voice tipped with sympathy.

Wendy put the phone in front of my face again. It wasn't as bad as my back, but it was damn near close! It was a grazed red with a deep looking slash across the left cheek. I groaned loadly, hoping it wouldn't scar. Mum whistled.

"That puppy's gunna scar bad~." I glared and hissed at her. "Oh, hospital, right."

Mel slipped my shorts back up and dad carefully picked my up, letting me flop over his shoulder. He lay me on my less battered side in the back of his car. Mel rode in the front. Carly, Wendy, Max and Eddy when in the pick-up-truck with mum while Pumpkin was locked in the kitchen for being a 'bad doggy'. Heh. But I'm not going to lie, I was in complete and utter agony the whole twenty minute drice to the hospital! I'd fallen down at least twenty, twenty-five ruff carpeted stairs with metal lining. I didn't think I was going to land intact, but a bloody and bruised mess? I hoped not. Sigh. Too bad for me, eh?

When we finally stopped outside the frot enterance to the hospital, dad ran inside, shouting for help. Overreactorrr- OW! SHIT THAT HURT! A big lad in a doctor's uniform grabbed me and shoved my face-down onto a gurny. He was followed by my family, Carly, Wendy and some red haired doctor-nurse person.

"What happened?" She asked in an annoyingly high pitched voice.

"That nub **threw** me onto that moving bed thing, THAT'S what happened!" I groaned. She glared disaprovingly at me. Sigh. "My dog tripped my at the top of a flight of stairs and I fell head first down them. When I got to the bottem, I couldn't stand up."

"How many and what type of stairs?" I raised an eyebrow at her and she gestured towards her invisible watch.

"I don't know, twenty? Maybe thirty? And ruff carpet with sharp metal lining-"

"Which we're getting removed the day after tomorrow!" My dad added sheepishly.

"Okay," she started, scribbling away on her notepad and the brute shoved my onto arock hard bed.

"OW!" I spat nastily. He only grunted and walked off. Jerk.

"Where does it hurt?"

I didn't bother to repond to that and instead pulled off my tank top and slid my shorts down slightly. She gasped dramatically.

"Hey mom," A chocolate haired boy pulled open the curtain. His dark brunett hair was scruffy and his melted chocolate eyes were staring sleepily towards the doctor lady. He looked like he'd just woken up. He was tall and quite well built from the look of his tight grey top. His matching baggy bottoms dragging slightly on the ugly hospital floor. He smelt like strawberries. Mmm, strawberries...

"Fredward! What have I told you about trying to contact me while I'm treating a young girl's broken bottem?" She said angrilly. I snickered evily.

"Fredward?" I questioned him, totally forgetting I was lying top and braless, my pj shorts and neon red panties around my knees. He gave me a once over before smirking himself.

"_I_ wouldn't talk miss 'broken bottem'. Nice ass by the way." He said smugly. But before me or my family had a chance to retaliate, miss annoying doctor lady gasped again.

"Fredward Benson!"

"What? It's not everyday I see a hot young lady lying naked on my mom's watch." He winked sugestivlly at me and I snarled at him, raising my middle finger for him to wink at.

"Freddie!" Carly shouted, hands on hips (Wendy not far behind).

"Oh, hi Carly. What are you doing here?" He said nonchalauntly over my naked back.

"I _was _staying over at her's with Wendy and her sister," she gestured towards Mel, "Mel. They're our new neighbors. Meet Sam, Mel, Pam, David, Max and Eddy Puckett."

"Okay. But why are you _here_?"

"Oh, I dared Sam to make moaning sounds outside her parents door, her dog Pumpkin tripped her up, she fell down two dozen staires and badly hurt her butt, back and neck."

"Ouch, is she okay?"

"'She's right here! And no! I am not fine! And Mrs. Benson here would know this by now if her precious son didn't interupt and start sextually herrasing me!" I finished with a few pants and sighed sadly. "Now, will someone give me a shot of fucking morphene before I pass out please?"

"Oh yes, of corse, sorry." Mrs. Benson said, stickig a needle gentally into my arm. "I think 5mg should do it. I'm going to put some ointment your friction burns and bangadge everything up. Your going to have to stay overnight, possibly two considering how badly hurt you are. Now Freddie, what do you want?"

"Aunty just called and said the Vicor's free the first Sunday of next month at 2pm."

"That's fine, tell her we'll be there."

I looked curiously at the Fredmcpeeper. "Why? What happened?"

"Sam!" Mel scolded.

"No, it's fine," Fredward heaved with a mornful sigh. "Dad died a few months back in a big train accident. He was the only one out of 200 to die. 43 were injured, but the majority saw it coming. Unfotunatlly, dad was driving the train, meaning he was the first to colide with the fallen bridge."

"I'm sorry," I said wholeheartedly. "I didn't mean to-"

"No no, it's fine. Really. You didn't know. You just consentrate on getting better, 'broken bottem'." He smirked childishly and I couldn't help but give him the same face back.

"Okay, I'll go phone her now. Please excuse me for a few minutes." Mrs. Benson said smiling.

"Of corse, of corse," Dad said gingerly. Freddie smiled towards me and started to follow his mum out.

"See you at school," Carly cooed after him.

"Yeah," He muttered still smirking at me. "See you at school." Somehow, I think school's gunna be a lot more interesting...

* * *

**A/N: Oooh, finally introduced Freddie! :DD Lol, me and my sister just got a kitten each, theyre 16 weeks old now and I named my little boi Freddison- Freddie xDD Lol, Hope you enjoyed this chapter, sorry it was SOOOOOOOOO~~ short! Dx I'M SORRY I SAY! Haha, I am hoping to update all my stories before christmas though, consider it, my gift to you :) Have an awesome christmas! I'm off to update some more :L Byee for now~! Momo.. xXx**


	4. Chapter 3: Those Chocolate Eyes

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: OH MY GOSH! How long's it been since i've updated this? Around half a year! I'm SO FREAKIN' SORRY! Dx I've been busy...? Oh well, i AM updating a few fics so YAY! :D I know it's not very long, but i owe you guys SOMETHING, don't i? So here's Chapter 3 :) Sorry if it's boring! :O I've got writers block but shall write none the less! :L Haha, enjoy, read and review! Poppy :) xxx**

**P.S: Thank you for being so patient! x**

* * *

It didn't take too long for Mrs. Benson to come back, apologising repeatedly when she did. She put some rancid ointment on my rather deep 'grazes' and stichted up my side and lower back. My whole body was _on fire_, so she gave me some more painkillers before forcing my under the horribly stiff duvet and disappearing to find some forms for my parents to fill in. Dad drove Mel, Ed, Max, Carly and Wendy home and Mum followed suit an hour or so later, kissing my forehead lovingly before whispering the fact she was going to have the pics of my cuts framed and put on full display in the front room. Great...

I'd hate to admit it but I felt sort of lonely in the small and ridiculously clean suit I shared with a randy old lady and a sick little kid that just wouldn't go to sleep.I let out a sigh laced with dismay and irritation.

I.

Was.

Bored.

Oh so very bored. But no matter how hard I tried to make that large jerky dude from before play sharades with me, he wasn't playing ball. Or, sharades to be more pracise. Heh heh...

Another more agitated sigh slipped my lips and I shifted restlessly on the rock-hard matress, but every time I moved, a sharp pain would shoot all the way through me. I practically hissed to myself. I'd never been one for sleeping on my tummy and I sure as _custard_ wasn't going to start tonight! So instead I started playing eye-spy with myself. And that's when eye-spyed a certain chocolate-eyed boy that had, let's say, peeked my curiousity with his seemingly slept-in clothes, merciously untidy hair and bare-footed appearance. I don't know how, but it was, almost, sort of, kinda... cute. Okay so maybe _he_ was cute. And the fact I could make out the thin lines of reasonably sized pecks under that grey sweat-top wasn't helping the whole 'he's unbelievably hot' situation I was creating for myself. _Your digging yourself a shallow grave, Sammy..._

"Hey there, Sam is it?" I snapped back to reality rather hurrily as a pair of deep brown eyes met my own oceanic ones. A crooked smile incased my lips and a cocky look took over my ever so slightly flushed face as I watched him make his way over and inhabit the seat next to my 'bed'. "How you feeling, Blondie?"

I almost grimanced at his newly found pet name for me. A child-like smirk lay lazily across his (stupidly cute) face as he brushed a curly lock of sandy blonde hair behind my ear, exposing its new pink colour. I could only just make out a low chuckle coming from him. He leaned in towards me and breathed in my exposed ear for a few moments before speaking in a barely audiable tone.

"The shy ones are always the best kissers..."

I bit my lower lip, supressing a sound that would of been deadly embarassing if released. Then realisation struck me, hard.

I shoved him away from me with such force that he fell off the chair and ended up, face down, on the cold hospital floor. I huffed a few times, willing the blush away from my cheeks as I tried to calm down.

"Listen, _Benson_. I'm _not_ 'shy'. I'm _not_ stupid. And I'm _not_ a slag. So you can stop thinking I'm 'easy'_ right now_, buddy boy. Or I swear in front of all these poor, hospitalised souls, I will _not_ hesitate to _kick your ass_! Got that?" I barked, my face finally returning to its original pale colour.

He started up at me, now sitting on his knees, in what I could only believe to be astonishment. Then that grin took over his face again and he raised an eyebrow at me.

"Oh, I get it, don't worry. But y'know," he got up and sat by me on the 'bed'. He forcefully gripped my chin and turned my face towards his. We were only a breath away from touching lips when suddenly, the screaming kid across from me desided sleep would be a good idea. He leaned in a fraction more and stole my lips with his own. Shock bolted through me and my every natural-born instinct was yelling, _screaming_ at me to peg it. But my body wouldn't react. So I just sat there and counted the few seconds before the heat of his lips had left mine. I felt my cheeks burning and my eyes had glazed over with unshed tears, but not the bad kind. He smirked and gave me a very quick and seemingly unnoticable once-over. "I much prefer them _fiesty_..."

My anger rose dramatically, but before I had time to retort a voice from the another room called frantically.

"Freddie! Oh, Freddie! We need an extra set of hands in here, can you come here please?"

That grin that was starting to get all-too familiar lay on his face as he got up and walked away, not looking back once.

Well, I can't say I'm still bored...

* * *

**A/N: Okay, so here comes the part where you tell me it's too short T.T I'm sorry! But on the plus side, I'm off to update more fics! :D R&R! Poppy :) xxx**


End file.
